Dot Cotton
Dot Cotton is a Launderette Assistant, later owner, professional wrestler, and former hitman who is originally from the BBC soap EastEnders. She appears in WWE 2K17 where she feuds with Shaggy Rogers, her most famous bout. History Childhood and Early Life Dot Cotton was born in the East End of London in 1935. During her early childhood, the Second World War began, forcing her family to flee London to Wales for safety, after London was undergoing the Blitz. Upon returning to London after the war had ended, she began work as a launderette assistant, a job she would return to after a great many years. When she turned 16 in 1951, she was recognised for her dexterity and athletic abilities and was approached by the British Government to become a spy abroad. During this period of training, at the age of 18 in 1953, she was married to a man who took a liking to her sister as well, which at the time, Dot had no knowledge of. Cotton was quoted as being a natural at physical and firearm-based combat, so after the two years of training, she was sent Italy to spy on the crime-lord Hans Goremeisen, who had escaped from Germany to lay low while the continent was embroiled in war, and to later continue his criminal activities afterwards. While in Italy, she took out most of his henchmen over the span of three weeks, before finally confronting him atop the Tre Cime di Lavaredo. After a fight lasting 15 minutes, she managed to out manoeuvre an attack that would have certainly led to Dot plummeting to certain doom, but dodged Goremeisen, causing him to fall instead. Cotton returned to London to accept another mission. She had to explain what she had done in Italy to the amazement of the government, where she received all manner of medals and awards for what she had done, from Britain and Italy. She was given the opportunity now to accept a new powerful drug which would give her heightened abilities, and would allow her to gain massive muscle mass, in essence, becoming superhuman. Cotton would have accepted this new course of drugs, but was told she could not have them, as she had fallen pregnant with her son. Her husband had left her while she was in Italy, so it was up to her to care for the child by herself. She gave birth to a son, Nick Cotton, who would grow up to be criminal and drug addict, just like his father, who had reappeared and later disappeared again when Nick was still young. Superhuman Abilities and Hitman Career After giving birth to her son, the government decided to allow Cotton to care for her him until he was in full time education, at age 4. She returned in late 1958 after he turned 4 to accept the new experimental drug. This greatly transformed her figure to what could be considered a man’s body, developing an exceptionally large amount of muscle mass for a woman. Her abilities rapidly increased. Another subject, Phil Mitchell, and another East Ender, was also subject to the same drug, giving him some strange superhuman abilities, as well. The scientists behind this drug decided to use Cotton and Mitchell as human weapons in foreign environments, combating small insurgent forces in places like Latin America and the Middle East. After a few years being used as human weapons, they were retired back to Britain due to growing concerns that what the government was doing to Cotton and Mitchell was unethical. After intense testing of their well-being, it was deemed that they could be released into the public where they made the decision to seclude themselves deep within the mountains, away from the general public, and adopting a nomadic lifestyle. During this period of isolation, they developed greater and greater violent energies which they both knew they needed to release, or they would have likely died in the wild. This led to the incredible battle between Dot Cotton and Phil Mitchell, which resulted in the supposed death of Mitchell, where in reality, Cotton used most of her superhuman abilities to remove his, explaining why Phil Mitchell nowadays is dishevelled and miserable. It was later discovered that Mitchell had in fact become Ruined Phil Mitchell, further explaining his later lifestyle and appearance. He does not hold this fact against her, and in fact they are still on very fair terms, for he knew that this drug had its extremely negative, aggressive side-effects. After the fight, their bodies returned to a state of normalcy, despite Cotton still exhibiting violent tendencies, they were considerably less violent than what they were prior to the immense exertion from the face-off. Three years after leaving the British Government, after losing a large amount of her superhuman power, she decided to pursue a career as a hitman, given that she still wanted to contribute positively to society. Not unlike how she defeated, at the time, one of the biggest crime syndicates in Europe almost single-handedly. Her decision would last a very long time, around 26 years of her life, in which she would accept contracts to take out a large variety of different people of dubious virtue. Estimates of up to 700 people have been taken out by Cotton during this time, earning Dot a very large sum of money, most of which would go back into the career itself, with Cotton eventually buying and owning the Launderette she once worked at so that she could build a base-of-operations, gymnasium and training facility beneath it. She would continue to use the gymnasium to this very day between wrestling matches to maintain her physique and to vent any built-up energy. The Murder of Nick Cotton In 2015, Dot had reached her wits end regarding her relationship with her son, a killer and criminal himself, and decided to shoot him while he was using drugs. She felt it was the most humane way to take him out when he was in this state. When pressed on the matter, she justified his death by explaining the net positive brought to the local community with him gone, a heavy consumer of drugs and drink, they often had an adverse effect on his behaviour, oftentimes leading him to attack innocent people for no reason whatsoever. Nick’s actions did not go unnoticed in the world of criminal enterprise, for he was viewed as a threat and competition to certain streams of revenue, so they reasoned to interfere with Nick’s life by kidnapping or harassing family members as a bid to silence him. The plan backfired when it became apparent that Nick only wanted to serve his own selfish interests, so it was up to Dot to protect the family from other criminals because of Nick’s actions. Because of the large amount of enemies Nick had accrued over the years, any single one of them were considered to be the killer, allowing Dot to get away with the crime as she was not suspected, even after knowledge of her hitman career was known, they did not think Dot would kill her own son. Later Life and Wrestling Career During the late 90s, she decided to cease her duties as a hitman to settle down and work full-time at the Launderette. She later opened up the gymnasium underneath to a select few that wish to be trained in the same vein Dot was, sans special drug. This led to a few individuals known as the Disciples of Dot, which would relocate to the location of the battle between Mitchell and Cotton to set up a temple and to accept students themselves to also learn her ways. In 2K17, she made the decision to join the WWE under its experimental Thursday Night Throwdown brand, although she makes brief appearances in SmackDown and Raw, too. Here, she goes by the stage name Dorothy Cottonbelly. Dot herself chose the name because she viewed the wrestling business as a funny carnival environment, and thought her new name was appropriate. Everyone still calls her “Dot Cotton”, though. Dot cared little for the female roster, instead setting her sights on the Manly McMahon, Universal and Heavyweight titles. During this time at the WWE, she began a feud with Shaggy Rogers, culminating in the pay-per-view main event at Survivor Series. Here, she was backed up by Indiana Jones, while Shaggy was backed up by Bad Manager. Appearances Dot Cotton exclusively appears in YMMs wrestling videos. Here, she is found feuding with the likes of Shaggy Rogers. 2K17 Wrestling Profile Add her information. Trivia * Dot Cotton is technically a male wrestler, given that in WWE 2K17 and 2K19, Intergender Matches aren't a thing, so that means she would have to exclusively fight female wrestlers which does not seem as brutal as taking on the likes of Death. Female wrestlers, as well cannot be as muscular as the original image Dot Cotton was based off of, to achieve this, a male wrestler was used instead. For all intents and purposes, however, Dot is a female. * A lot of the lore mentioned on this Wiki page is adapted from the original character's backstory from EastEnders. The same goes for fellow East-Ender, Phil Mitchell. * Dot Cotton is played by actress June Brown in Eastenders. * Even though it's impossible to add custom themes to WWE 2K17 and 2K19, her theme is actually a remix of soundbytes of the character from Eastenders, found here on YouTube. Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:WWE 2K17 Category:WWE 2K19 Category:Characters Stolen from Other Franchises Category:1935 Births Category:English Characters